Misconception
by Sagitarius Red
Summary: Naruto melihat Sasuke merangkul seorang perempuan dan dia merasa cemburu... / Warning:: Sho-Ai, not-plot, one-shoot, rated. T / tolong diperhatikan lagi warningnya


Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong kelas, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemandangan didepannya

Kekasihnya sedang merangkul perempuan lain dengan amat posesive, diulangi lagi… **kekasihnya** —Uchiha Sasuke, merangkul perempuan lain dibelakangnya dengan amat posesive!

"TEME!"

.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story. SAGITARIUS RED**

**Genre:: Sho-ai/BL, Romance, one shoot**

**Rated:: T**

**Pair:: SasuNaru**

**Warning:: not plot**

**Attention:: tidak menerima flamer mengenai genre cerita ini, karena saya sudah mencantumkan jika ini adalah Sho-ai. Jika anda tidak membaca dan masih memflame, mungkin harus memeriksakan mata anda segera di RS terdekat. Terima Kasih ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memmutar kepalanya dan melihat kekasihnya yang tadi berteriak dengan suara cempreng memekakan telinga kini menatapnya dengan mata marah, sebelum berbalik dan menghentakan kakinya menjauh

_Aneh_ – tunggu, kenapa kekasihnya terlihat marah padanya, memang dia salah apa?

"sa-sasuke-kun…" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar dari sampingnya

Melihat siapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sakura dan berwajah merah, membuat Sasuke mengernyit dan dia baru sadar jika tangannya masih merangkul Sakura dan dengan cepat melepasnya dan entah kenapa otak jeniusnya yang tadi macet kini mulai mencerna situasi

_Sial!_

Pemuda berambut chicken butt itu segera berlari menyusul sipirang, tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang tampak ingin mengucapkan _'terima kasih' _Karena telah ditolongnya.

Ahk, kenapa sih badannya memiliki refleks yang bagus, hingga menangkap Sakura yang tampak limbung dan akan jatuh dari tangga karena tersenggol olehnya hingga berposisi seperti tadi, dan kenapa Dobe-nya harus muncul saat diposisi penuh keambiguan kaya itu!

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!_

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kuat, wajahnya memerah karena kesal, tidak dipedulikannya suara panggilan yang sebenarnya _OOC_ dari kekasih dengan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lain

Pemuda pirang tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya lalu naik ketangga yang berada disudut lain gedung tersebut dan berjalan menuju atap

Naruto yang sudah sampai diatap tampak ingin menutup dan mengunci pintu didepannya, sebelum sebuah tangan pucat menghentak gagang pintu tersebut membuatnya terdorong mundur, dan memunculkan sosok bersurai _raven_ dan bermata _oniks_ yang berdiri tegap dengan segala pesonanya didepan dirinya

Mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap sang kekasih yang kini memegang kedua pundaknya

"Dengar Naruto, yang tadi kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang terlihat"

"apa!" teriak Naruto kesal "apa yang tidak seperti terlihat, teme! Kamu mau menyangkal gitu kalo kamu ada main gitu sama perempuan lain setelah udah bikin aku _gay_ gitu!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, _see_ – lihat ini yang dia takutkan… kekasihnya ini terlalu banyak nonton sinetron ditelevisi hingga makin **dobe**

"Dobe…" kata Sasuke datar "kuharap kau mulai berhenti menonton sinetron kampungan tersebut"

"Apa teme!" teriak Naruto "apa hubungannya ini sama sinetron yang kutonton setiap pukul 7malam hingga pukul 10malam setiap hari dalam satu minggu hah!"

"karena kau sudah _overdosis _dan makin dobe…" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_

"sialan kau Teme! Siapa yang kau bilang makin dobe hah?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan garang sambil bertolak pinggang "kau tak berhak melarangku untuk menonton sinetron **Kasep-kasep Gila**, kau mengerti!"

"sudahlah dobe, bukan itu intinya" Sasuke mulai malas, jika dilanjutkan tentang perdebatan mengenai acara _favorite_ kekasihnya bisa-bisa kesalah pahaman dia dan kekasihnya yang tidak selesai dan makin rumit saja jadinya

"dengar, Dobe" ucap Sasuke serius sambil menatap _manic_ biru langit sang kekasih "aku tidak selingkuh dan main dibelakangmu. Yang kucintai itu cuma kamu, mengerti?"

"cih, kau bohong teme. Lalu apa tadi yang kulihat… **Fatamorgana** gitu!" Naruto mendengus lalu berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh sang _raven_ yang menghalangi pintu keluar, tapi sang _raven_ tak bergeming dari tempatnya, menunjukan perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh antara sang _dominant _dan sang _submissive _

"Dengar dobe, yang kau lihat itu memang bukan fatamorgana" Naruto mendengus sebal saat mendengar hal tersebut "tapi… delusi yang diciptakan pikiranmu itu tidak benar. Aku hanya menolong Sakura yang hampir jatuh kebawah tangga. Kau dengar"

"ka-kau tidak berbohongkan teme?" Naruto kini menatap _manic_ oniks sang kekasih lekat-lekat mencari kebohongan disana "kau tidak mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk berkilah sajakan?"

Sasuke berusaha tetap menahan ekspresi stoiksnya walau kini dia ingin menjerit frustasi nan _OOC_. Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya dimasing-masing bahu kekasih

"Dobe, apakah kau begitu meragukanku? Hanya satu yang perlu kau yakini Naruto. Yang kucintai dan selamanya kucinta itu cuma kamu, tak ada yang lain. Percayalah"

Naruto menangkap kesungguhan dari wajah sang kekasih, dan entah kenapa kini wajahnya memerah laksana tomat karena pernyataan cinta 'tak berekspresi tapi sungguh-sungguh khas teme' tersebut

"A-aku percaya Suke. Aku juga mencintaimu" ucap sipirang sambil menunduk malu-malu membuat sang _raven_ gemas dan ingin mencium kedua pipi yang merona tersebut dan juga bibir yang laksana _cherry_ tersebut

"Naru…" gumam Sasuke lirih, mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka dan menyatukan kedua bibir tersebut dalam ciuman lembut yang menyebarkan sejuta _euphoria_ kesepasang kekasih tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu sudah sejak kejadian tersebut, kini Naruto sedang duduk dibangku halaman sekolah dibawah naungan sebuah pohon sambil memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang didepannya menunggu kekasihnya yang kini berjalan menujunya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang diyakini sipirang sebagai makanan mereka

Mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya, dia melihat tak jauh dari sang kekasih tampak Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendiri sambil bersenandung kecil. Naruto meringis, tampak tak enak hati karena telah salah paham pada perempuan tersebut

Lalu Naruto sedikit mendongkakan kepala ingin menatap langit, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah Pot bunga tampak goyah karena terlalu pinggir diletakan ditembok jendela sebuah kelas dan bergerak jatuh karena tertiup angin yang cukup kencang

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, pot bunga itu jatuh tepat diatas Sakura, atau tidak akan jauh dari perempuan tersebut…

"Sasuke, tolong Sakura!" teriak Naruto yang melihat sang _raven_ tak jauh dari gadis tersebut

Ekspresi Sasuke tampak datar saat melihat sebua pot bunga jatuh dengan cepat dan hampir mengenai sisurai merah jambu, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik gadis tersebut untuk menghindar

Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali dan dengan santai kembali melanjutkan berjalan menuju Narutonya yang tampak — errr, marah?

"TEME!"

_Jashine-sama apalagi kini salahnya!_

"Teme, kenapa kau tak menolong Sakura. Hah!" teriak Naruto saat sang kekasih sudah didekatnya

"hn" ucap Sasuke

"Gyah! Aku tak butuh 'hn' mu itu"

"Aku tak ingin kau salah paham" ucap Sasuke stoic

"aku tidak mungkin salah paham, Teme!" Naruto menjambak surai rambutnya frustasi

"hn" jawab Sasuke sekali lagi

"TEME!"

"sudahlah, Dobe. Lagipula Sakura tidak apa-apa dan sudah ditolong" ucap Sasuke lalu duduk dibangku panjang dan menarik dobe-nya untuk duduk disampingnya

"Cih, aku benci padamu Teme"

"hn, aku juga mencintaimu"

"Ahk, kau menyebalkan Teme!"

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, menjatuhkan ciuman singkat dibibir cherry sang pirang "Kau berisik, Dobe"

Naruto langsung terdiam dan wajahnya bersemu merah, dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi sang kekasih tercinta

.

.

.

_**FIN~**_

.

.

**AAAA… ini cerita pertama-ku difandom ini, maaf kalo jelek. Dan ini benar-benar cerita tanpa plot -.-,, hehehehhhe… sebenarnya terbawa suasana pas tadi baca Naruto chapt. 688. Pas Naruto teriak menyuruh Sasuke nolongin Sakura tapi Sasuke tak bergeming dari sisi Naruto 'cie…Naru!' *ehem, sadar Sagi!**

**Jadi emang abal banget deh ceritanya, end-nya juga gak jelas banget.. hahahahahahha**

**Oke, Sagi mohon maaf kalo cerita ini jelek, abal dan OOC banget. Tapi kalo Sagi gak nulis rasanya gimana gitu! Dan maaf atas segala kekurangannya karena ini benar-benar pertama kali Sagi nulis untuk fandom ini. Ditambah lagi SasuNaru maupun NaruSasu itu OTP Sagi difandom ini disusul ItaKyu sipairing mulai langka… **

**diluar itu pair itu Sagi gak baca, walau ada beberapa sih yang Sagi sentuh tapi kalo gak suka langsung feedback sih. Dan terakhir tolong RnRnya minna ^^**


End file.
